custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zartok
Zartok is a mutated Zelnian in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Early Life Zartok was born on the island of Mahla Nui, going to a school like any other Zelnian, who were then known as Mahlians (pronounced MAY-lee-ins), until he got older. War for Mahla-Nui At some point in life when he was older, but still somewhat young, Zartok heard about an increase of Rahi problems, and he signed up with the local militia, before joining the ever growing Defense forces. During the Graduation party for the Defense force, Rahkshi attacked and destroyed the building, and Zartok escaped with his friends, Vedak and Cardock. After 30 years, the Zelnians started forming armies to defend their homeland from the increasingly dangerous threat of the Makuta. Zartok and his friends were in one of these armies, and they participated in several battles to defend their homeland, one of these being the battle for the fortress of Zelnia, the biggest battle in the whole war, in which Zartok's friend, Cardok, was killed by Makuta Rayzok Eventually, the Mahlians were defeated and Zartok left with the others on transports to find another home. After finding an island, Zartok helped build villages and suggested naming the island Zelnia, in honor of those who had died, But after a while, he decided that it was best to leave Zelnia so he could go out and rid the world of evil. A New Life After a while of traveling, Zartok found a Toa of fire named Lihee and agreed to help him create a team that would rid the world of evil. Once the team was formed, called the Universal Alliance and consisting of Lihee, Zartok, a Skakdi named Thravak and a Yelnir named Choro, it was decided that they should go to Crystal Island in order to train. After a while of training and destroying Vahki, several Vahki chased after them and herded them into a cave with a pit trap, filled with energized protodermis and set up by Makuta Burtok, though at the time they didn't know he set it up. Zartok, although he managed to stop everyone else from falling in, ended up falling into it, and the trap door closed, keeping everyone else from getting him out but allowing them to run away from the Vahki. When he woke up, he was a good deal shorter, he had claws on his hands and feet, and one of his swords was missing, while the other was smaller, and a moment later, he found out it could fire disintegration bolts when he disintegrated the trap door, freeing himself. However, something had change about Zartok. His memory of being mutated was fuzzy, and he thought it was his friend's fault. So he went off to hunt them down. When the team went to Yalnam to help end the civil war, Zartok somehow got his hands on some special Vahki, called Vahki Ultima, and charged straight into the fortress the team was infiltrating, setting off several alarms. Zartok went straight for Lihee and Choro, who were heading straight for the leader of the fortress, who turned out to be Burtok (disguised as Rayzok). When Rayzok was forced to retreat, Zartok followed him and joined him. Zartok had several battles with his former friends, and became mostly crazy. During a fight between him, Burtok, and Bultrox, he had some sense knocked into him and memory knocked out of him. Powers and Equipment Zartok was physically very strong before his mutation, as he is part of the Zelnian subspecies that is exceptionally strong. Zartok can fire energy nets from his eyes. He can also catch them (he is the only one known who can hold onto them without them wrapping around him) and add energy pulses (like from his sword) or objects (such as explosives) to the net. Zartok, thanks to his wings, can fly, but, thanks to his somewhat un-aerodynamic body, is not the best at it. Zartok has good agility due to his mutation. Tools Zartok can fire disintegration bolts from his sword, described as being red in color. Zartok has the disintegration power, but he can only channel it through his sword. Personality and Traits He uses tactics in battle, never letting his guard down and often annoying his enemies by shooting energy webs at them, however, Zartok is not adept at close combat, and he does not often use his disintegration bolts. Zartok Is highly sensitive to his friend's feelings, and feels guilt at how he left Vedak alone and friendless. Trivia *Zartok used to be almost as nutty as Zallirix, but has since regained his sanity. Other Fanon Toa Schmeater-Akk Zartok protected the Zelnian from the Zelnian-Na. He was soon approached by Iruini who he let enter a temple of his own design. He also let in the Dark Soldier, Klingata.